Kent Mansley
Kent Mansley is a federal government agent and the main antagonist of the 1999 animated film, The Iron Giant. ''He was voiced by Christopher McDonald (who also played Kerr, Shooter McGavin and Wilson Croft). Although Mansley likes to hint to people that he is a very important government agent trusted with top-secret work, in reality he is a low-ranking official who is regarded as little more than a nuisance by his superiors. Upon learning of a gigantic iron robot coming from outer space and into Rockwell, he was sent by General Rogard to investigate. However, he secretly plans to boost his career once he gains evidence of the Giant's existence. History After introducing himself to Hogarth and his mother, saying "Kent Mansley, I work for the government," he continually tracks down Hogarth, who developed a friendship with then Iron Giant, and harasses him for information. He is tough, pompous, slightly idiotic, scheming, cynical, and paranoid. During the climax, as the town are now aware of the Giant's existence and gentle nature, Kent tried to have General Rogard to track down the Giant and kill him. This led the Giant to attack the city of Rockwell, due to his defense mechanism being triggered by the Army's gunfire as he thought the gunfire killed Hogarth, when he actually survived. Kent even took the opportunity to lie to General Rogard that the Giant killed Hogarth, when the Giant was actually protecting Hogarth from the gunfire, in order to authorize a missile launch to the robot's current position from a nearby submarine. Fortunately, Hogarth regains consciousness and arrives to calm the Giant to its normal state, and the General, realizing that Hogarth is still alive and that the Giant never intended to kill him or anyone, orders his men to stand down, not wanting to make the same mistake again. Rogard then tries to call the submarine to abort the missile launch, but Kent, still believing that the Giant is a threat, refuses to back down and instead snatches Rogard's radio, ordering the submarine to fire the missile at once. Upon hearing this, General Rogard berates and angrily informs Kent that will result not only the Giant's death, but also the destruction of Rockwell, since the Giant is still residing in the town. Despite realizing this, Kent refuses to take any regard in this, and instead renounces his patriotism before trying to escape from Rockwell. Unfortunately, he was stopped by the Giant, who then allows Rogard's soldiers to arrest him before the Giant had to sacrifice himself against the missile in order to save Rockwell. Quotes Gallery Mansly arrives at the power station.jpeg|Mansley introduces himself to the power plant's foreman Marv Loach Mansley investigates Marv Loach's Powerplant.JPG|Mansley surveying the aftermath of the power plan incident OH MY GOD kent sees his car half destroyed.jpg|"Greatest thing is probably the homecoming quee---OH, MY GOD!!" Mansley seeing half of his car chopped off Kent phoning General Rogard aobut his suspicions, to no avail.jpg|Mansley phoning his boss General Rogard about the Giant (to no avail) Kent in his car.jpg|Mansley in his car mocking Hogarth's name Kent roomingwith the Hughes.jpeg|Mansley having rented a room with the Hughes family, much to Hogarth's anger Kent Yelling at hogarth.jpg|Mansley snapping out at Hogarth after the latter asks what's he talking about Kent finds the Shut Off Switch.jpeg|Mansley finds the shutoff switch 640px-Kent interrogates Hogarth.jpg|Mansley interogates Hogarth about the location of the Giant WHERE'S THE GIANT?!.png|"WHERE'S THE GIANT?!" The Junkyard! of Course! Food for the metal eater.png|Mansley is delighted to hear that the Giant is residing in the local junkyard File:Kent_Mansley's_evil_grin.jpg|Kent Mansley's evil grin as he spies on Hogarth sleeping in his bedroom File:Mansley_sees_the_giant_in_town.jpeg|Mansley sees the Giant in town while leaving Rockwell Mansley points at the Giant to the army.png|Mansley points out the Giant to the Army Kent lies to Rogard.jpeg|"He said the monster has killed a kid. Sir, we must stop it at all costs." Kent lying to General Rogard that the Giant killed Hogarth Mansley takes down the giant.jpeg|Mansley takes down the Giant by having Rogard to call in the air force, much to his delight Mansley_launches_the_missle.jpg|"LAUNCH THE MISSLE NOW!!'" 'Exposed of his lies, Mansley flips out as he foolishly orders the Nautilus to fire the missile onto the Giant Rogard berates Mansley.jpg|Mansley being berated by a mad Rogard for dooming Rockwell (since the missile is targeted to the Giant's current presence in the town) File:The_end_of_Mansley.jpg|Mansley attempting to leave Rockwell to its fate, only to be stopped by the Giant File:Kent_Mansley's_defeat.jpg|Mansley is finally arrested for his crimes and treachery Category:Military Villains Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Blackmailers Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Cowards Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Hypocrites Category:Traitor Category:Delusional Category:Imprisoned Category:Dimwits Category:Comedy Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Mercenaries Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Sophisticated Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Extremists Category:Thief Category:Gaolers Category:Opportunists Category:Egotist Category:Minion Category:Mongers